Hana Yori Dango:Naruto Style!, 花より男子
by Shirahane Aikawa
Summary: Naru Uzumaki,a working-class girl,attends an elite escalator school Konoha high. populated by children and older youths from rich,high-society families.She is the "weed"of the school,surrounded by all the rich kids, including the"Flower Four" F4 Hiatus
1. Prologue

**HANA YORI DANGO: NARUTO STYLE!**

* * *

**Summary:**

**Naru Uzumaki,a working-class girl,attends an elite escalator school Konoha high. populated by children and older youths from rich,high-society is the "weed"of the school,surrounded by all the rich kids, including the"Flower Four" F4**

* * *

**SPECIAL THANKS TO KURONEKO826: THANK YOU VERY MUCH!!!**

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR THE HANA YORI DANGO PLOTLINE**

* * *

**"The F4 Consists of the sons of four of the richest and most influential  
families in the country that**

attend Konoha High School, the most prestigious school in all of Japan,"  
Naru said as she rolled her eyes.

The F4 walked their way into the big lobby of the school.

Girls at the sidelines squealed and giggled as they gawked at the boys.  


* * *

Shikamaru Nara is arguably the kindest and most mature member of F4. His  
family is very powerful in Japan. He keeps his cool and rarely loses his  
temper, although he is one of the group's two playboys. He tends to go after  
older women. He is also the only F4 member who only uses cash.

Gaara Sabaku is another member of F4. Gaara is quiet and very interested in  
tea ceremony, which is his family's business. For the most part, he and  
Shikamaru usually work to keep the peace within the group and follow in the  
footsteps of their so-called leader, that bastard…

Neji Hyuuga ,the violist, is Sasuke's best friend. He is generally quiet and  
apathetic and he never talks to anyone except his friends in the F4. To me,  
his character seems a bit complex but…I still like him more than the three  
other boys in F4.

And last ,but not least, is the most arrogant, hot-headed and insolent. The  
worst bully of them all...and the biggest bastard.

Sasuke Uchiha is the leader of the F4. He is my worst enemy because he gave  
me a red card and he randomly bullies innocent students. He is the heir to  
Uchiha Enterprises and his family is extremely rich. They own various houses  
around the world, including an actual island, a house in Canada and a house in  
New York where his parents live most of the year.

"Talk about Rich, huh," Karin said innocently.

"Yea. They are the BIGGEST PIG-HEADED BULLIES I HAVE EVER SEEN!" Naru said as  
she blurted her anger to Karin, her first friend since she started school at  
Konoha High.

"You talk as if they were your life-long enemies Naru-chan," Karin said.

"Yep, because I HATE BULLIES! They act as if they're gods in this school."  
Naru said.

"Don't worry. One more year and we will have graduated and poof! NO F4!  
Right Naru?

"Yea you're right Karin. Um...you want some ice cream?" Naru asked.

"Um...ok…my treat."

"No. My treat this time, ok?" Naru said as she winked at her so-called  
friend.

"Ok..."

* * *

Meanwhile:

* * *

The F4 is taking a walk across the grounds of Konoha High.

"Where is Neji?" Sasuke asked as he walked with his two playboy friends.

"Well, he's probably in his own little world right now." Shikamaru said  
apathetically.

"His phone is off. I can't contact him." Gaara said as he motioned to his  
cell phone inside his pocket.

"Never mind." Sasuke said uncaringly.

"So, what will you doing during summer vacation?" Karin said as she walked  
without looking where she was going.

"Karin sto- ," Naru shouted.

"What is it Naru?" Karin turned to her friend. Then…'bump'.

She spilled her ice cream all over Sasuke's coat.

"Ah jeez," Gaara said under his breath.

"…Well that was cold," Sasuke said as he glared at Karin.

"This definitely means trouble..."

"I'm sorry! I'm so sorry! I-I'll buy you a new coat!" Karin stammered  
as she averted her eyes from the frightening boy.

"Are you serious? You know, this coat was made by Armani especially for me!  
And you ruined it!" Sasuke shouted at the intimidated girl.

Naru clenched her fists.

"Your money is not enough. Do you even know who you are dealing with?"  
Sasuke said arrogantly.

"I'm really sorry! I-"

"You should prepare yourself. Because tomorrow, you're dead!" Sasuke said  
ominously.

Shikamaru gave a thumbs down. The boys then turned around and began to  
leave.

"Hey...wait!" Naru shouted all of the sudden.

Sasuke looked back at the blonde girl standing beside the red-head.

"What…?"

"She said she was sorry...isn't that enough?!" Naru said as she stepped  
closer to Sasuke.

"W-What did you just say?" No one had ever talk to him like that before.

"This girl is just asking for trouble..." Gaara said under his breath.

"How troublesome..." muttered Shikamaru.

"She said sorry already. Isn't that enough for you? Even your coat is  
made by Armani,

it still just a stupid coat! I'm sure you have more than enough money to  
get another one." Naru said bravely.

Sasuke just stared at the girl for a moment in shock before he regained his  
composure and stepped closer to her.

"Well now…you're pretty brave, standing up for your friend like that.  
Lets see if your friend here will do the same for you, Blondie." Sasuke said  
as he cupped Naru's chin in his hand.

"Let go of me you jerk!" Naru yelled as she shoved Sasuke off of her.

Shikamaru and Gaara just watched the situation unfold from the sidelines,  
both of them looking quite amused.

Sasuke lost his balance, fell backwards onto the floor and glared up at the  
blonde, who was glaring back at him just as hard. He quickly stood back up,  
brushed off his clothes and walked angrily up to Naru, standing about four  
inches from her face.

"What do you think your doing commoner?!" Sasuke shouted.

"Don't look down on us! You don't even earn the money you have so just  
back off, you spoiled rich kid! Don't underestimate us!" Naru shouted at  
Sasuke.

Sasuke glared at her. "You better remember this, Blondie. You're going to  
regret it."

"Just bring it on..." Naru retorted.

"You just wait and see..." Sasuke smirked as he walked away. "Let's go  
guys."

Gaara and Shikamaru follow Sasuke's lead.

The two girls stood there in silence until Karin ran away with her hands  
covering her face.

"Hey wait Karin!" Naru shouted after her. But Karin was already gone.

Naru stood there for a moment as the realization of what she had just done  
sank into her.

"Oh my god what I have done? I'll be dead tomorrow! …No. I won't give  
into them! I am Naru Uzumaki and I never back down!"

* * *

**REVIEW! And hey thanks to kuroneko826 for rewriting this chapter for me!!!! XD LOL really dude thank u!**


	2. The War Started

**

* * *

**

HANA YORI DANGO NARUTO STYLE!

* * *

**SUMMARY**

**Naru Uzumaki,a working-class girl,attends an elite escalator school Konoha high. populated by children and older youths from rich,high-society is the "weed"of the school,surrounded by all the rich kids, including the"Flower Four" F4**

* * *

**my note: thanks to all the people who reviewed!im soo.. glad..**

**to answer some questions. Im going to follow the storyline of my fiction in all adaptation that been **

**done of three different country such as korea/japan and taiwan..**

**meteor garden/boys over flowers and hana yori dango..(a very little hint of it)**

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR HANA YORI DANGO OK?**

**ALERT: Fluffi-ness/Typos/Major OOC's**

* * *

**CHAPTER 01:The War Started..**

_**what do you think your doing commoner**__."sasuke shouted_

_"__**dont look down on us!you dont earn the money you have right**__**now so back-off!**_

_**dont underestimate us!**__naru shouted at sasuke._

_sasuke stand up__**."remember this blondie you'll regret this."**_

_**"just bring it on**__.."naru retort back._

_"__**You'll see**__.."sasuke smirk as he walk away."__**Let's go guys.."**_

_gaara and shikamaru follow sasuke's lead._

_karin run away with her both arm on her face._

_"__**Hey wait Karin**__!"_

_"Oh my god what I have done?tommorow I'll be dead.."__**but I am Naru Uzumaki that never backs out!**_

* * *

"**Oh..Im going to be a dead meat tommorow**..naru groan as she got inside the fire exit of school.

"_should i tell mom that i will just drop-out and never come back here?no..Im not going to back out!_

**-OI PIGGY-FOUR REMEMBER THIS BUT I WILL NEVER SAY THIS TWICE IM NOT GOING TO BACK OUT!**naru shouted."_Well I feel great right now_.."

**"back out to what?**a voice said behind her.

naru quickly turn to face the person behind her it turn out to be "_**HYUUGA NEJI!!?"**_

naru instantly blush as she see her crush in front of her.

neji stand up and walk closely to the girl who had waken him up.

"**so what do you mean by-back-out?"**neji asked as he lean over the brick wall to face naru.

"**um..anou..Im sorry but why your here?**naru asked

"**This is my spot"**neji said plainly

"**oh..sorry Im just going to.."**

**"no its ok..you can stay.**neji said as he reach for the door knob.

**"your..going?**_Already_

"**hn.."**neji slammed the door shut leaving the speechless naru behind.

* * *

**UCHIHA MANSION**

**sasukes room..**

**"Well I cant believe it..shes the first girl to..**Shikamaru said while laughing holding his stomach

sasuke hissed"**stop it you two or your dead.."**sasuke said as he throw the parts of the jigsaw puzzle that his trying to solve.

"**he starts to be furious again**.."gaara muttered as he continue to play mahjong with neji.

**"she's going to regret the day that she met me..I will make her life living hell..**sasuke said while grinning.

"**so whats your plan to make her life living hell**.."gaara asked

"**you'll see..**

"**hey..neji what do you think?**shikamaru said as he seat beside sasuke at the bed.

neji just look at his friends rasing his hand in thumbs down sign..

oooh..

then again shikamaru laugh hard

**"do I ask for your opinion!**Sasuke said irritably.

* * *

**at Konoha high:**

**morning**

_"Oh my..this is it.._naru slowly opened her locker only to see a red card posted at her locker door.

all the students started to gossip and shouted about the red card.

"**A RED CARD!NARU UZUMAKI OF 2ND YEAR-CLASS B GOT A RED CARD!**

number of students are ready to start the chasing war(bullieng our little naru)

at the red card it says:

**YOU WILL BE DEAD**

**F4**

_"That bastard.._

* * *

**TL:WHAT CHA THINK GUYS?**

**REVIEW PLEASE!!**


	3. Red Tagged them

**HANA YORI DANGO NARUTO STYLE!**

* * *

**SUMMARY**

**Naru Uzumaki,a working-class girl,attends an elite escalator school Konoha high. populated by children and older youths from rich,high-society is the "weed"of the school,surrounded by all the rich kids, including the"Flower Four" F4**

* * *

**MY NOTE: Trying to Improve my story telling skills before some one out there flame me to death.**

** well guys who do you think the suitable character who can portray sasuke's Older sister?**

**please give me some suggestions..**

**but by the way enjoy chappie three.**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own NARUTO or Hana Yori Dango Story line.**

* * *

**Chapter Two: Bullies And Determination**

* * *

_"Oh my..this is it..naru slowly opened her locker only to see a red card posted at her locker door._

_all the students started to gossip and shouted about the red card._

_"__**A RED CARD!NARU UZUMAKI OF 2ND YEAR-CLASS B GOT A RED CARD!**_

_number of students are ready to start the chasing war(bullieng our little naru)_

_at the red card it says:_

_**YOU WILL BE DEAD**_

_**F4**_

_"That bastard.._

* * *

_FLASH BACK THAT NIGHT _

_"_**Come to think of it**."

My parents have forced me to come to Konoha high, a private and very expensive high school in hopes that I will find a husband and marry rich.

Naru is pretty realistic though and knows her parents are fools to think this can possibly happen when she is so plain. So, she is determined to pass the next One year of high school as quietly and as unobtrusive as possible**." I finally makes a friend with Karin-chan, but an unfortunate incident caused Our friendship to abruptly end. In a desperate measure to try to defend my friend, Me Naru Uzumaki has been declared was upon by the F4."**

"**Then This Hell Begins.."**Naru said as she finally had peace at her sanctuary Her Heaven**.."The Fire Exit."**

**"OI PIGGY-FOUR I WILL NEVER LOSE YOU'LL SEE I WILL DEFINITELY WIN THIS!"**naru shouted in anger while the yellow like water substance flowing at her hair and school uniform and white powder on her face."_Those Bullies..Your the One Who will be dead.."_

"**So its you Again.."**

naru face the oh so familiar voice of One of the Quiet Member of F4. Hyuuga Neji.

neji yawned as he stand up next to naru.

neji looked at soaking wet naru he get his hankerchief from his pockets

slowly leaning down to smaller blonde in front of him and wipe the white substance at her face.

naru in her reflex avoid the contact but neji cup her chin so he can wipe it.

"**Stay still.."**neji said wiping the dirt on her face.

**"Um..Im sorry..Did I wake you up?**naru said as neji let go her chin.

**"I thought I already Told you that this is my spot."**neji said as he look at the wonderful view from the fire exit terrace

"**Um you see I.."**

**"I'll be going then.."**neji said as he walk away

**"um..Are you going..back here again?"**

**"No..because I found this place too crowded for both of us."**neji said leaving naru behind.

_"for a momment I thought his nice and then minutes past his back to be cold himself."_

then naru prepared to go back inside the class halls when she noticed neji's handkerchief that he just used to wipe off the dirt on her face.

* * *

**at the cafetiria**

* * *

the cafetiria is full of rich students eating there lunch together.

well the four riches teen agers happily chit-chatting about something.

**"Stop Saying that.."**shikamaru said

**"well you just have sex with her afterwards you trash them.."**sasuke said laughing

"**well Im not the one I know who still virgin until the age of seventeen."**gaara smirk at sasuke.

**"what do you mean by that.."**sasuke said irritably.

shikamaru look at sasuke."**Well when is your first kiss then sasuke-kun.."**

**"Years Before.."**sasuke said stuttering a little.

"**hey can you believe him neji?**gaara said tapping neji's shoulder.

**"Thumbs down sasuke."**neji said as he continue eating his ham sandwich

**"Do I asked for your oppinion neji"**sasuke said irritably.

Gaara and Shikamaru laugh hard**."That's what you get for being an innocent virgin sasuke."**Gaara and Shikamaru chorused**."Shut up you two!"**sasuke said glaring at gaara and shikamaru.

**Cafetiria Entrance:**

Naru was going to go inside the cafetiria ready to start war between her and the f4 when the three candy girls like goth loli sisters at yamato nadeshiko that she's been watching comes on her way.

**A/N( Can anyone tell me the trio girls who keeps on bugging tsukushi at school.)**

**"Where do you think your going"**One of the girl eyed her like a mud

**"Look at looks disgusting.."**the second girl said as she cover her nose.

naru glared at her.**"What?your the one who's disgusting being like f4's dog following there foolish orders just to notice you!"**naru shouted.

**"Who the hell do you think you are to yell at me like that!**the third girl retorted

**"Well I AM NARU UZUMAKI THE ONE WHO WILL END THESE FOOLISHNESS IN THIS SCHOOL!**naru said as she push the girl away from her way and walk all the way at f4's table.

**"Hey Chotto Matte Were not yet finish with you!**

* * *

**F4's Table:**

**"Oi look whos coming..**shikamaru said as he tap sasuke's shoulder.

**"So what now blondie are you here to beg for mercy."**sasuke said arrogantly as he look at the soaking wet blonde.

**"THERE'S NO WAY IN HELL!IM NOT GONNA DO THAT NOT TO YOU JERK DUCK BUTT HAIR!"**naru yelled enough to be heard at the whole cafetiria

Gaara and Shikamaru just containing there neji eyeing naru with amuse smile on his face.

**"Duck..butt hair?"**the students inside the cafetiria started to murmur.

"**Duck-butt?!**sasuke realized that naru pointing out his hair standing up."**WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOUR SAYING COMMONER!"**before sasuke can say anything again naru put a long and red sticky note at sasuke's forehead making the f4's leader quite for a minute.

**"Oi Piggy-four Remember this because Im not gonna say this again I WILL DEFINITELY WIN THIS SICK GAME OF YOURS AND YOU FOUR WILL REGRET THE DAY YOU MESS WITH ME GOT IT?!**naru said as she run away from the group.

**"THAT GIRL SHE WILL PAY FOR THIS!"**sasuke said furiously as he take off the red paper at his head.

after naru run-off gaara and shikamaru stand up to look at the red paper that naru put at sasuke's forehead**."hey can i see.. that.."**shikamaru said as he take a look of the red paper.

**"Well you found a tough opponent sasuke."**gaara said smiling at sasuke.

**"SHUT UP!**

* * *

**AT THE BAKESHOP:**

**"So you Red-Tagged them the same way that they did to you."**Sakura said as she look at her bestfriend.

"**Yes..Just like what they did to me.."**naru said proudly

**"But what if they take a revenge on you.."**Sakura said in worry.**"I already told you that dont enroll with that weird school and yet..**

**"Its Ok sakura I can defend myself..Theyre just bunch of bullies and I can take them down myself."**Naru said assuring her bestfriend that she will be ok.

**"So how's your prince-charming?tell me about him more.."**sakura said changing the topic.

"**Um...about that..well..**naru remembered what happened at the fire exit earlier that day before she red tagged the notorious F4.

**FLASH BACK:**

_"__**Stay still.."**__neji said wiping the dirt on her face._

_**"Um..Im sorry..Did I wake you up?**__naru said as neji let go her chin._

_**"I thought I already Told you that this is my spot."**__neji said as he look at the wonderful view from the fire exit terrace._

_"__**Um you see I.."**_

_**"I'll be going then.."**__neji said as he walk away_

_**"um..Are you going..back here again?"**_

_**"No..because I found this place too crowded for both of us."**__neji said leaving naru behind._

then naru prepared to go back inside the class halls when she noticed neji's handkerchief that he just used to wipe off the dirt on her pick it up and keep inside her pockets.

**END FLASHBACK**

**"So what happened naru?**

**"Um..Nothing special..**naru said smiling.

_"Im soo dead tommorow but..I will definitely win!no one messes with the braviest weed of all..and that's me.."Naru Uzumaki.._

* * *

_**Authors POV**_

**Dismayed at first, Naru rises to the occasion admirably, and issues her own challenge in return. Sasuke has three friends, all from rich and powerful families, who share his tyrannical tendencies. This 'F4' group has terrorized Konoha High since kindergarten, but now little Naru Uzumaki has red-tagged them! **

* * *

**MY NOTE:****Um well guys who do you think the suitable character who can portray sasuke's Older sister?please give me some suggestions..**

**"WHAT CHA THINK GUYS?**

**REVIEW!**


	4. I Like

**Hana Yori Dango: Naruto Style!**

**Naru Uzumaki,a working-class girl,attends an elite escalator school Konoha high. populated by children and older youths from rich,high-society is the "weed"of the school,surrounded by all the rich kids, including the"Flower Four" F4**

* * *

**My note: (grins) XD this is the fourth Chappie! Please enjoy**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own NARUTO or The Hana yori dango plot line.**

**Alert: Typos/ Grammatical Error / OOC's especially sasuke. XD**

* * *

**Chapter 4: "…Ga Suki ( I like)**

* * *

**"So what happened naru?**

**"Um..Nothing special..**naru said smiling.

_"Im soo dead tommorow but..I will definitely win!no one messes with the braviest weed of all..and that's me.."Naru Uzumaki.._

_**Authors POV**_

**Dismayed at first, Naru rises to the occasion admirably, and issues her own challenge in return. Sasuke has three friends, all from rich and powerful families, who share his tyrannical tendencies. This 'F4' group has terrorized Konoha High since kindergarten, but now little Naru Uzumaki has red-tagged them! **

* * *

**The next day naru went to her locker after her practice at swimming team. "Oh… my body hurts! That damn teacher really wants me to suffer like that duck butt bastard! Naru growled in annoyance when she remembered what happened last few days. **_"Naru you're gonna survive this mess! You're the strong weed remember that!_** She said to herself naru went to open her locker but when the moment of she's about to touch it. Naru felt someone creep from her behind. She turned to see three guy students from another section had trapped her. **

"**What do you want…"Naru said coldly she does her best not to show any fear because if she does they will think that she's afraid of them.**

**When the three guy didn't answer she tries to get away from them but they blocked her way. "Back off" naru said bravely but no avail they're just look at her with a malicious grin on their faces. "now why leave so sudden?**

**-let's have some fun first... the other man said as he approach naru.**

**Naru back away trying to find an opening so she can escape them.**

**-Oh nuh uh you're not gonna leave before we do something to you…**

**The two men hold her wrists and the other is trying to unbutton her blouse.**

**She felt helpless… **_"NO!!!_** Naru let out a piercing scream**

**-shut up bitch!!! He said as he tried to kiss her neck**

"**You're at my spot again…" said the voice all four of them turned to the direction of the voice.**

**Naru looked up to see neji hyuuga leaning at the wall with his arms across his chest. " It's you…"**

"**Can I ask you a question?"**

**Naru blinked was he talking to me? More like asking her in the state that the three men holding her down is trying to rape her. "Huh?"**

"**What is the time difference between Japan and france."neji asked naru**

"**Um… I thinked its… two to three hours…"**

"**Well I see… then neji look at the three men who were holding the girl down. He said them a glare "let her go…**

**-eh but hyuuga-san if we did that Uchiha-san will…**

"**I said LET. HER. GO."**

**Neji said as the trio let go of naru and run for their lives. Neji sat down beside naru**

**Naru sat up crying as she hold on her unbuttoned blouse. "Than… Thank… you for saving me…." Naru stuttered**

"**I didn't do that to save you…" neji said as he walk away slammed the door shut behind him leaving naru.**

_But still… Thank you…_

* * *

**Uchiha Mansion**

* * *

**Beside the huge swimming pool. "What did you said!"Sasuke said irritated of what he just heard.**

**-Were sorry Uchiha-san **

**-were about to do her when hyuuga-san came to the view.**

"_Neji?"_

**He stopped us from…**

"**SHUT UP! DO YOU WANT TO DIE! I JUST ORDERED YOU THREE TO SCARE HER NOT TO NEARLY RAPE HER"sasuke shouted**

**- sorry uchiha-san…**

"**GET OUT OF MY SIGHT BEFORE I KICK YOU OUT OF SCHOOL!"**

**When the three son of bitch was gone, he cursed. "Damn…"**

* * *

**Author's POV**

**Among the F4, there is a boy who appears to be less rabid than his friends.**

**Hyuuga Neji, an introverted violinist of few words, comes to Naru's aid and**

**even speaks with her. Gentle, if not actually warm and friendly, Neji affects**

**disinterest even as he spends pleasant time with Naru in a quiet corner of campus. For her part, Naru has been so starved at Konoha High, for simple**

**friendship and companionship, the sad, self-mocking eyes of Neji Hyuuga become**

**her personal sanity-preserver as life at Konoha high grows more difficult.**

* * *

**-What cha think guys??? He.. XD**

**Review guys! And one more thing please read Fated to love you my first sasuke OC pair.**

**Review and tell me what you think!**

**Till then…**

* * *


	5. The Offer

**HANA YORI DANGO: NARUTO STYLE!**

* * *

**Summary**

**Naru Uzumaki, a working-class girl,attends an elite escalator school konoha high. Populated by children and older youths from rich,high-society she is the "weed" of the school. Surrounded by all rich kids, including the "Flower Four". F4**

* * *

**Note: thanks who reviewed and added this story to their favorites. ;]]**

**Yansuke- thanks! I will really keep up the good work! LOL XD**

**Angelvan105- thanks for constant reviewing!**

**Belletiger BT- I would like to know your suggestion!**

**hinamoriNaruko6coolandspicy9: hey! Thanks for ur review!**

**Stealthclaw: arigatou for reviewing!**

**Lingo10- yep indeed a good chappy XD**

**I'LL-BE-THERE-4-U: yeah go naru!**

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: I do not own NARUTO or Hana Yori Dango Storyline it belongs to Yohko Kamio.**

* * *

**Chapter 5:The Offer**

* * *

**After the incident at the locker room naru swore to herself not to lose. She's definitely win this against F4.**

**"Mom! Dad! I'm going now!!**

* * *

**At F4 private lounge:**

**"What's wrong with your face sasuke you're face Is like you've been defeated."Shikamaru said as he examined his friend.**

**"You look like a shit sasuke what's with that face." Gaara pointed out**

**"Shut up!"sasuke said as he harshly sat up from lying down.**

**Sasuke look at neji who simply zipping his tea while reading some magazine on window still. He suddenly remembered the students said last night.**

**-_Were about to do her when Hyuuga-san came to the view._**

**"_Oi_ neji… sasuke called neji's attention.**

**Hmm… neji looked at sasuke**

**"Nothing…" sasuke said standing up**

**"Hey where you going sasuke? Shikamaru asked as he stops playing.**

**"Somewhere…"sasuke said as he slammed the door shut behind him.**

* * *

**Morning:**

**"Hmm… Fresh air…" naru said inhaling the fresh scent of nature when several men in black blocked her way and forced her to come with them. "No! let go! Where you going to put me huh! Let go! Naru stopped struggling when she saw sasuke at the other car behind them. Sasuke just look at her before she lost consciousness.**

**Vexed and intrigued by Naru's steady resistance to daily torture, sasuke**

**Calls upon his family's private security force to investigate the matter. After several failed attempts by his minions, Sasuke himself orchestrates**

**Naru's abduction to his local manor house. Drugged and bound. "AAAh!!Naru fears the worst, but awakens to a full spa treatment, complete with massage, hair & makeup,and designer clothes.**

**"Um… miss can I ask a question? Where are we? Naru asked the two house cleaners but they just giggled at her. "_What's with them?"_naru said at the back of her mind.**

**Suddenly the butler of the mansion appeared in front of naru. He bowed down before her. Naru was surprised at the sudden gesture but she bowed down also to show some kind of respect. "Let's go miss young master is waiting for you at the lounge. "_eh? What do you mean by young master?"_**

**Please follow me…**

**Naru followed the older man at their way to the lounge room. Her eyes can't help but wonder. _This house… No! mansion in incredibly beautiful._ "Um… mr…"**

**"Just call me sojiro young lady." The butler said with a good manner.**

**"Oh no! just call me naru mr. sojiro." Naru said as she sweat dropped anime style.**

**"as you wish ms. Naru."**

**"Um… can I ask something…" naru said**

**Butler sojiro just nodded his head. "Um… were still at Japan right? She said looking at the crystal blue lake outside the mansion.**

**sojiro let out a soft chuckled. "Were still at japan ms. Naru."**

**"Were here now… mr. sojiro opened the door for her.**

**naru went inside the lounger room. Her eyes cannot believe what she was seeing right now. This room is way too big from their house.**

**"Looking at something you would like?"That voice is too familiar for naru's ear. She turned to her back to see the leader of F4 Uchiha Sasuke staring at her intently.**

**"I've been waiting for hours already but looking at you now I think it's worth the wait." Sasuke said smirking at naru.**

**Naru suddenly felt hot in anger. " what are you doing here!" she asked angrily.**

**"This is my house…apparently." Sasuke said in as the matter of fact tone**

**"YOU! You you're the… what do you need in me huh!?**

**"You're the one need something from me." Sasuke said as he look at naru.**

**Look at you**

**"WHAT!**

**1 million.**

**"One million? What are you saying?!**

**"You're hair and spa treatment, you're dress, jewelries , shoes and you're make-up."**

**"WHY?! DO I TOLD YOU TO SPEND YOU'RE MONEY ON ME?!"**

**"Be my girl."sasuke said in blue.**

**"What? Naru can't believe her ears.**

**" You deaf I'm asking you to be my girl. But we're going to secret our relationship from everybody so what do you think? I'm giving you a chance of a lifetime." Sasuke said as he approaches the blonde girl.**

**Naru inhaled and exhaled she can feel a steam on face. "You're so FULL OF YOURSELF!" naru shouted at sasuke. Then she started to remove the jewelries on her and she unwired the heels that she is wearing. "What are you doing?"**

**"Let me tell you this uchiha you can't get all the people you want just giving them some money.**

**"Sasuke snorted "Then tell me what things who cannot get by money. Sasuke said looking at her.**

**"Hmm… it's for me to know and for you to find out..."**

* * *

** he offers her the dream-of-a-lifetime chance to live there, with him, as his companion.**

**Shocked and surprised, Naru rejects him utterly and storms off, declaring**

**herself 'not-for-sale'.**

* * *

**REVIEW!**


	6. Nasty Rumors

**HANA YORI DANGO: NARUTO STYLE!**

* * *

**SUMMARY**

**Naru Uzumaki, a working-class girl, attends an elite escalator school Konoha high. Populated by children and older youths from rich, high-society families. She is the "weed" of the school,s urrounded by all the rich kids, including the "Flower Four" F4**

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR THE HANA YORI DANGO PLOT LINE.**

* * *

**Chapter 6: Nasty Rumors**

* * *

Shocked and surprised, Naru rejects him utterly and storms off, declaring

Herself 'not-for-sale'. The incident shakes her up somewhat, but there is worse **yet.**

* * *

"**That bastard! Offering me like that what does he think I am?For sale? Duh …oouch… my feet hurts. But well…wait a second… where the hell is way out?! Naru is in the middle of nowhere inside the uchiha mansion. She felt missing like a puppy. "That bastard's house sure big." She sigh in defeat. "Well I don't have a choice but to find the way out myself." **

* * *

**Back at the lounger room:**

* * *

"_What's wrong with that poor girl rejecting me like that!"_sasuke said in his mind as he turned his anger at the expensive vase and jar inside the room. Throwing all the stuff like a rug doll.

His butler and their few house cleaners is just helplessly looking at him while he break all the vase down the floor. "AAAH!" sasuke just shouted in frustration.

* * *

**Back to naru:**

* * *

Finally naru reach the main door or rather let's call it the main huge door with a long red carpet on the aisle of uchiha mansion. She sighs in relief. "_I can finally go home…out of this hell_…" in her surprise door suddenly opened dramatically and a light flash automatically at the doorway, five body guards and a beautiful lady on her 40's appeared. Naru looked at her in fascination.

"_She's beautiful…"_ Mrs. Mikoto Uchiha looked at her too well not in fascination.

"Welcome back madam…"sojiro said and bowed down at her in manner.

"Where is sasuke? mikoto asked strictly while walking straightly.

"His on his room madam."

Naru watched them walk away until they clear out of her sight.

Naru just shook her head. "What was that all about." She had no idea of what is happening with that she decided to get out of the big mansion alone.

* * *

**At the way **

* * *

"Ow…I forgot to get my stuffs at that bastards house OH!my feet hurts…"naru said as she rubbed her sore foot behind her. "We'll talk about luck."She said sarcastically on herself. well **yeah luck** seconds later a motorbike just stopped in front of her. At first she didn't recognize the guy because his wearing a white helmet over his head but when the guy remove it automatically she recognized the guy it's **HYUUGA NEJI!**

He looked at her exceptionally. "What happened?"Neji asked her

Naru is speechless "_What should I supposed to say?huh?_

"You're wearing a dress." Neji said in flatly tone.

"Um…it's nothing… I just felt that I want to dress like this."naru said sweat dropping.

Neji knew she is lying but he let it passed he stand up and opened the compartment of his motorbike and picked up a box giving it to naru.

"Eh…what is this?Naru said having no clue of what is going on. His giving her the box and when she opened it she saw the pair of red converse shoes inside it. "Eh…why?" naru asked neji while looking at him in wide eyes. Neji didn't answer her he just seat again at his bike. He looked at her. "Wear that and I'll give you a ride." Neji said plainly.

"_Whaa… do I hearing things or not? My heart beats so widly._ Suddenly naru felt hot on her cheeks she knows that she **is **blushing. "Hurry up."

"Ok…"Naru said wearing the oversized rubber shoes on her feet.

"Well it looks good on you."Neji complimented.

"Oh…thank you…"

"Here use this…" Neji said handing her his helmet.

"Oh thanks…" she said wearing it.

"Are you ok? You're wearing dress…"

"Oh it's nothing… I can seat normally like everybody does on a motorcycle." She said smiling at neji's back.

* * *

**Back at Uchiha Mansion**

* * *

"What happened here?" Mikoto asked plainly but strictly voice. Looking at the entire room it looks like a storm just destroy the whole room.

"Well madam young master sasuke break all those vase in his frustration."

"Typical of him."

* * *

**Uzumaki Residence **

* * *

"Tadaima"naru said as she reach inside the door step of their house carrying the box of rubber shoes of her "_Prince Charming"_

"Naru!!! Her mom and dad greeted her hyperactively. Naru just sigh.

"So what happened today huh Naru-chan?? Her mom kushina asked her with a bright smile on her face.

"Yeah tell us about what happened at school!" Minato look at her daughter with a stars in his eyes. Well of course not literally.

Naru glared at them "Mom nothing happened. _Well at least if you don't count about what happened at that bastard's mansion and neji being so kind to me…"_

Kushina and Minato look at her suspiciously. "Are you sure nothing happened?"

"Mom Dad… Stop interrogating me you two is always like that! I already told you no one will take an interest on me there are rich and…"

"Now…now… kushina push her gently guiding her at their dining room. "Here put this on your face." Giving her daughter a slice cucumber. "Mom!"Naru whined. "Oh no naru your doing this until you find a rich guy to marry." Her mom said faking her strictness.

"Well now sweet heart do not force our daughter to do that."

Naru for the first time having a glimpse of hope hoping that her dad can stop her mother from dreaming that she can marry rich.

"But I think she really needs to do that kushina-koi naru my lovely daughter keep it up! Minato pipe up his arm.

Naru sweat drop. "_There are so helpless…"_

* * *

**F4 LOUNGE**

* * *

Sasuke is smiling and laughing on himself while the F3 just look at him wondering what is happening to him. Shikamaru and Gaara look at sasuke like his going crazy. Stopping from what is their business. They approach sasuke. while neji just look at them.

Gaara put his arm at sasuke's shoulder. "Well bro tell us what is happening to you."

"Are you going insane because you can't take down a girl." shikamaru pointed out.

Sasuke just continue smiling.** "That girl… She is different…She doesn't leave my mind I don't know why**…" Sasuke said as he smiling while thinking for a certain blonde.

"Well this is the first time hey Shikamaru do you remember who is the girl who is so same as Uzumaki? Gaara look at shikamaru.

"Well yeah it's about time you ask that. It's Itachi…"

Sasuke snapped back reality when itachi's name just mention.

"There's no way! She is not like my sister! Itachi is different!"Sasuke protested.

* * *

**NEXT MORNING:**

**KONOHA HIGH SCHOOL**

* * *

Naru rubbing the back of her head while yawning. "Ooh…I'm so sleepy…" she suddenly noticed the people around her is murmuring and whispering to one another while looking at her.

"_What is the matter with them?"_

Well it's not too long when the three Goth loli sisters look alike approach her angrily.

She sighs "What's the matter with the three of you" naru said looking at them.

"You have a nerve to show your filthy face here."

Naru twitched. "What!"

"There's a vandal at the glass wall of cafeteria saying…"

"You're a prostitute! You just have three abortion and ongoing!" Ginger said pointed out.

Naru can feel a heat on her head clenching her fist. She have one destination to go.

* * *

**F4 LOUNGER**:

* * *

The F4 is currently playing poker when naru just stomp inside the room.

**"YOU UCHIHA LET'S TALK**! Naru yelled at him

Sasuke harshly stand up glaring at her. "What is wrong with you now commoner." Sasuke said annoyed .

"**HOW DARE YOU SPREAD A RUMOR AGAINST ME! YOU JERK FOR YOU'RE INFORMATION I AM STILL A VIRGIN**!" after that outburst naru is out of breath.

"Next time fight fair! JERK!" naru said as walk out lounger slamming the door shut behind her.

Gaara and Shikamaru stand up on either side of sasuke.

"Well hear that sasuke? she just went here to say she is virgin."gaara said as he look at sasuke his surprise to see sasuke is smirking shikamaru is too surprise to say anything.

"Talk about that she just went here to tell that she **is **a virgin." Sasuke said smirking.

* * *

**---WELL THIS CHAPTER IS SOOO LOOONG!!! 5 PAGES IN A ROW!! REVIEW FOLKS!**


	7. Meeting Itachi

**HANA YORI DANGO: NARUTO STYLE!**

* * *

**SUMMARY**

**Naru Uzumaki,a working-class girl,attends an elite escalator school Konoha high. populated by children and older youths from rich,high-society is the "weed"of the school,surrounded by all the rich kids, including the"Flower Four" F4.**

* * *

**Note: Thank you to all of my reviewers!!! And for info guys FEM ITACHI WIN'S THE POLL.**

* * *

The F4 is currently playing poker when naru just stomp inside the room.

"**YOU UCHIHA LET'S TALK**! Naru yelled at him

Sasuke harshly stand up glaring at her. "What is wrong with you now commoner." Sasuke said annoyed .

"**HOW DARE YOU SPREAD A RUMOR AGAINST ME! YOU JERK FOR YOU'RE INFORMATION I AM STILL A VIRGIN**!" after that outburst naru is out of breath.

"Next time fight fair! JERK!" naru said as walk out lounger slamming the door shut behind her.

Gaara and Shikamaru stand up on either side of sasuke.

"Well hear that sasuke? she just went here to say she is virgin."gaara said as he look at sasuke his surprise to see sasuke is smirking shikamaru is too surprise to say anything.

"Talk about that she just went here to tell that she **is **a virgin." Sasuke said smirking.

* * *

**CHAPTER 7: MEETING ITACHI **

* * *

**Sanjou Mansion**

* * *

"Well will you be ok Karin? Naru asked Karin looking at her with worry.

Karin is currently sick and does not attend school in almost a week now.

Karin smiled at naru before answering. "Yeah, I'll be fine Naru thanks for worrying."

"Are you sure?"

"Yep I'm sure…so naru do you want some tea and cookies? I'll get some for you." Karin offered standing up.

"No I'll be ok Karin you don't need to…

"No it will be ok naru this is the least thing that I can do for you…well I'll be right back wait me here ok? Karin said before leaving naru behind.

Naru shook her head in confusion. _What was that all about? _After a moment she decided to let it passed and wonder her eyes around karin's spacious room. _Why rich people waste their money just to buy these luxurious things…like channel? Armani? Why so expensive? She sigh._

Suddenly naru's eyes caught something interesting. A brown book with a gold and elegant font size and style. She bends down to pick up the said book. "It's Konoha Kindergarten Year book." She smiled when she was about to flip it up and scan the book a voice make her stop.

**"NO!"**

"Karin? Why what's wrong?" Naru looked at Karin surprised at the sudden outburst.

Karin harshly snatched the book from naru's arm hugging it so tightly as if her life is depending on keeping the book.

"Oh…I'm sorry Karin I just…"

* * *

**SIDE WALK:**

* * *

Naru is deep in thought currently waiting for the stop light to turn red so she can cross the road and attend her afternoon class. _"What just happened there?"_

Suddenly a car suddenly stopped in front of her. Revealing The none other than **Sasuke Uchiha**.

"Oi What do you think you're doing? Cutting classes just like that." Sasuke asked her awkwardly

Naru glared at him. "For your information Uchiha I'm not cutting class."

"It doesn't explain why you're here."

"It's not of your concern duck butt head! Naru shouted at sasuke as she run as fast as she could.

"OI! YOU BLONDIE!" Sasuke run after her.

"_What the hell that girl is fast!"_sasuke said in his mind as he continued to run after her.

Sasuke and naru continued to run under the sun.

* * *

**At the corner of the road**.

* * *

"_That bastard_! Why don't he just stop following me…" suddenly naru's path blocked by a white sports car with a tall dark blue haired girl.

leaning on it

Naru stopped in her track panting hard.

"Oi commoner wait! Sasuke said but at **his luck**.

He was greeted a punch square on his face.

Naru was shock of what is happening before her. A beautiful girl just punched Sasuke square in his face.

"**What the… what is wrong with you nee-chan!** Sasuke said wiping the blood on his face.

"Nee-chan??? She is really shock right now.

"Well otouto you really don't know how to respect a girl." itachi said sweetly while glaring at sasuke.

"NEE-CHAN! OUT OF THE WAY!" sasuke yelled angrily

"No sasuke you stay **OUT** of the way well… iku." Itachi said grabbing naru's wrist.

"Um… wait where we going? Naru asked she does not have a clue of what is happening.

"Oi nee-chan!"

"Get in the car." Itachi commanded naru doesn't have a choice but to obey.

* * *

**KONOHA HIGH SCHOOL**

**ENTRANCE:**

* * *

All of the students noticed the familiar car.

"EH! It's Itachi Uchiha-sama's car Sasuke-sama's older sister!  
but she's with Uzumaki why does she always get the rich one. It's soo unfair!

"Um…itachi-san thanks for the ride…" naru said as she bow down before itachi.

Itachi smiled at her. "It's ok… you know…my brother he seems like interested on you."

"Uh…no his just like that because I don't let him win against me." Naru laugh nervously.

"Ok… but here…itachi said giving naru her calling card.

"What's this?"

"Just call me whenever you need help I'll fly right away from LA just to be here in japan." Itachi smiled as she drives her car away.

* * *

**WELL I KNOW THIS IS SOOO SHORT CHAPTER! MY WRITER'S BLOCK IS ATTACKING AGAIN! I'll be back as soon as I can! HOWEVER, FOR NOW PLEASE REVIEW!**


	8. The Love of your life

**HANA YORI DANGO: NARUTO STYLE!**

* * *

**SUMMARY**

**Naru Uzumaki,a working-class girl,attends an elite escalator school Konoha high. populated by children and older youths from rich,high-society is the "weed"of the school,surrounded by all the rich kids, including the"Flower Four" F4**

* * *

**NOTE: Well Hi again Minna-san! Thank you for reviewing constantly! I'm really so great full!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto especially the hana yori dango plot line is never will be mine. XD**

* * *

_All of the students noticed the familiar car._

"_EH! It's Itachi Uchiha-sama's car Sasuke-sama's older sister!  
but she's with Uzumaki why does she always get the rich one. It's soo unfair!_

"_Um…itachi-san thanks for the ride…" naru said as she bow down before itachi._

_Itachi smiled at her. "It's ok… you know…my brother he seems like interested on you."_

"_Uh…no his just like that because I don't let him win against me." Naru laugh nervously._

"_Ok… but here…itachi said giving naru her calling card._

"_What's this?"_

"_Just call me whenever you need help I'll fly right away from LA just to be here in japan." Itachi smiled as she drives her car away_

* * *

**Chapter 8: The love of your life**

* * *

**Bakeshop**

* * *

"_Why all of the people around me are soo weird_." Naru sighs taking a bite of her onigiri.

"What is wrong with you naru? Sakura asked her friend in worry "Is the four good-looking guys that bullying you did something to you _**again**_?

Naru looked at sakura and shook her head. "Nope don't worry sakura I'm still ok."

"Well what happened to your so called "_Prince charming_?" sakura said while grinning at naru.

"Stop it sakura me and ne…- naru was cut off when the door suddenly opened.

Sakura is the first one to greet the customer and when naru looked up to greet the "_Customer_", it turned out to be…

"Good evening… eh… naru's eyes widen to see Gaara and Neji is inside.

Gaara is the first one to noticed and greet her.

"Oh hi **Ms. Virgin** I don't know that you're working here." gaara said grinning.

Naru tried to smile at them. While sakura whispered to her giggling. _"You don't tell me that these f4 is totally gorgeous and especially your prince charming_."

Naru elbowed sakura. _"Ouch…Naru!" _

"_Shut up Sakura_."

"Um…so what do you want to buy then?" naru said talking to f2 gaara and neji.

"Well I don't know that you want cake's neji you don't like sweets right?" gaara said looking at neji.

Neji just continued to take a look at the numerous cake displayed at the glass window.

"I just feel like to eat them…" neji said calmly then look at naru. "I want some strawberry cake."

"Uh…ok…"

"Well you're just like that because your love of your life is coming back." Gaara said smirking at neji while neji glared at him.

"How much?"neji asked naru but it seems like she is disoriented so sakura take over her job.

"um…its 60 dollars." Sakura said smiling.

Neji pull out his money and give it to sakura. "Let's go."

"Well Ms. Virgin bye!" Gaara said while waving his hand-saying goodbye.

"Um… wait your change!"

"No it's ok keep the change." neji smiled at her.

When the two are gone. Sakura playfully hit her shoulder. "Well her prince charming just smiled at her." She said grinning at naru.

* * *

While naru is still in deep thought.

"_**You're just like that because your love of your life is coming back**_**."**

naru is currently rubbing the back of her neck yawning. "_I'm sooo tired_!"

she suddenly stop on her tracks her eyes widen here she is standing at the middle of the streets at this time of night currently looking at the man in front of her. **Is NEJI HYUUGA**. his looking intently at the poster of a certain girl at the sidewalk. She smiled to herself before approaching him. "Um…hi!"

neji look at her. "Oh…it's you again."

"Yeah…I'm just getting home…" smiling nervously.

This time she noticed the girl on the poster then she smiled. "She's so pretty… her name is Ino Yamanaka right? You know… I always dreamed to be like her."Naru said looking at ino's poster.

Neji looked at naru. "Dream like her?"

Naru look at neji and smiled. "Yes… I saw her at konoha high opening. Her speech inspired me to strive hard to achieve my goal."

"What do you mean?"

"I want to be a lawyer just like her."

* * *

**At Uchiha Mansion:**

* * *

"What is wrong with you sasuke?" itachi smiled as she take a sit beside her brother.

Sasuke glared at itachi.

"Are you still angry about what I did earlier?"Itachi asked

Sasuke sat up and take a seat at the single chair to avoid his sister

"Sasuke are you pouting?" itachi like to tease her younger brother.

Sasuke look at itachi. "Shut up! Don't you know what you just did?!"

"Well I don't know that your new hobby is chasing after a girl." she said poking sasuke's forehead playfully. "Whatever" sasuke said putting his arms across his chest.

"You know that you can't get a girl if you take them by force listen to your older sister otouto." Itachi adviced while reading a magazine.

"Um…Nee-chan…

"What is it otouto?

"Well about what you said…

* * *

**KONOHA HIGH SCHOOL**

* * *

"Oi Commoner!

"Hey stop!

"What the hell is wrong the three of you _Again_." Naru said glaring at them.

"Here take a look of this." Fiona harshly gave her magazine to naru.

"What the…

"Look at the cover…

"_This is the girl at the poster last night…"_

She is Ino Yamanaka. Neji-sama's childhood sweetheart…well until now...

she is going home anytime this week so… stop dreaming that you can get the whole attention of F4."

"_so…that's why his…"_ naru thought sadly.

"You got it right Uzumaki she is neji-sama's girlfriend so stop dreaming… ginger said pushing naru.

Naru just close her eyes waiting for the impact but it didn't happen…

instead she felt warm when she opened her eyes sasuke is there helping her to regain her balance and when naru did she just looked at him in wide eyes.

Sasuke glaring at Fiona and Ginger. While the two of them gulp hard.

"Don't you dare lay a hand on this girl." sasuke growled in annoyance.

"But sasuke-sama she is the first one to…"

" Shut up! Do I told you to talk?! Tomorrow the two of you get ready."

Then with that, Fiona and ginger run away with teary eyes.

Sasuke turned to look at naru. "You ok?"

Naru look up at sasuke. "What the hell… what do you think you're doing!"

Sasuke glared at naru. "I just saved your ass and this what I get?!"

"No one asked for your help! You know what?! I hate you this is your entire fault! Naru yelled at him

"What the! What is wrong with you! Why don't you just say thank you for what I did for you?! Sasuke retorted back.

"You know what I hate you! And your hair it's so irritating! She snarled at him.

"Hey! Nothing is wrong with my hair blondie so cut the crap and just say thank you!

"There's no way! I'm not gonna do that! Duck butt head! Naru said as she run away leaving the stunned sasuke behind.

"What the…that girl is really getting on my nerves…"

* * *

**REVIEW GUYS! thank you!**


	9. The new kid and ino's return

**

* * *

**

HANA YORI DANGO: NARUTO STYLE!

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own NARUTO especially the Hana Yori Dango Storyline.**

* * *

_But sasuke-sama she is the first one to…"_

" _Shut up! Do I told you to talk?! Tomorrow the two of you get ready."_

_Then with that, Fiona and ginger run away with teary eyes._

_Sasuke turned to look at naru. "You ok?"_

_Naru look up at sasuke. "What the hell… what do you think you're doing!"_

_Sasuke glared at naru. "I just saved your ass and this what I get?!"_

"_No one asked for your help! You know what?! I hate you this is your entire fault! Naru yelled at him_

"_What the! What is wrong with you! Why don't you just say thank you for what I did for you?! Sasuke retorted back._

"_You know what I hate you! And your hair it's so irritating! She snarled at him._

"_Hey! Nothing is wrong with my hair blondie so cut the crap and just say thank you!_

"_There's no way! I'm not gonna do that! Duck butt head! Naru said as she run away leaving the stunned sasuke behind._

"_What the…that girl is really getting on my nerves…"_

_

* * *

_

**CHAPTER 9: THE NEW KID AND INO'S COME BACK**

"What's wrong with me these days…" naru sigh I know that I am nothing to him and ino I know she is beautiful no one can ever compare her. Naru is deep in thought she does not even noticed a guy waving its hand in front of her. "Oi Naruuuu!!!!"

"Eh…" naru startled surprised at the guy sudden outburst. "Who are you?!"

"Eh…don't you remember me huh? Naru look at me… hey look!" the guy said extremely happy.

Naru examined him seriously. "So now do you remember me?" he said with a hope in his eyes.

"Um..sorry I really don't know you…" naru smiled nervously.

The guy sweat drop. " Naru! It's me Kiba!"

Naru's eyes widen in happiness. "Kiba! It's that really you?! You changed a lot! How are you now? How did you get in here? naru said putting her hands to his shoulder. "Yeah it's really me naru…you know what my father is rich now! he just bought a yacht for me.

Naru sweat dropped. "kiba you never changed a bit…"

"Really? You think so?" kiba said "Let's go naru I'll treat you at the cafeteria!" kiba grab naru's wrist guiding her to cafeteria.

They do not know that sasuke is looking at them from afar.

Shikamaru tap sasuke's shoulder bringing him back to reality. "What happened to you sasuke?"

Sasuke eyes is emotionless but his angry inside. "Nothing…Let's go…"

* * *

**At the locker**

* * *

"So what is your locker number? Naru asked kiba while getting her books inside her locker.

"Um.. 567…" kiba answered

"Uh…your locker just across to mine…"

"YAY! That's good to hear… kiba said hugging naru's head.

"Ouch kiba can you please let go… naru protested. "Oh sorry!" kiba said rubbing the back of his head.

"Hurry up kiba and get your books before I leave you."

"Wait…as kiba opened his locker. "Eh…what is this?"

"What's wrong kiba? Naru went to kiba's side only to be surprised on what she see.

"What is this? Ne naru is this a sign of welcome from our co-students?" kiba looked at naru with a confuse eyes.

While naru is too surprise to say something. "_What the hell is this… kiba got a red card but he does not even know F4."_

"What's wrong with you naru? You ok?

Suddenly they heard someone shout behind them. "**A RED CARD! A RED CARD NOTICED! **

"Eh…What was that all about naru?

"Kiba listen… we need to run! Naru said dragging kiba with her running for their dear life…

"Naru…why they are following us!"

"Just don't ask! Just run!"

* * *

**At konoha High School Entrance:**

* * *

"What is wrong with you sasuke your brooding since earlier in the morning." Shikamaru said as he had enough of sasuke's brooding attitude.

Sasuke glared at him. "Shut up shikamaru."

"Maa Maa… shikamaru just let him for awhile…" gaara said giving him a pat on shikamaru's shoulder.

"Hey! Guys! The voice said calling their attention. When they look at the direction of the voice.

"Hey it's Ino!

"With Neji!"

"Oi neji you don't even tell us that Ino is coming home…

Neji just silently nodded.

"Ino!" how are you? Gaara said hugging ino.

"I'm fine how are you? Ino smiled at gaara as she broke the hug.

"As you see I'm fine…"

"Long times no see…ino…" shikamaru smiled at ino.

Ino look over at sasuke. "How are you now sasuke? I never imagine that you the four of you will grow like this…so pretty boys…" she smiled as she pinched sasuke's cheeks. "Ouch that hurts ino."sasuke glared at ino.

The five of them startled when they heard a rumble…

All of the high school division student running after the two soaking wet student Naru and Kiba. They are too dirty and full's of mud at their face and uniform.

"Ne…naru what is happening with them…kiba asked naru panting hard.

"Just don't asked…and keep quite…"

-Well we got you two off guard… the group of student said in predatory grin.

"Damn…What do you want from us…"

"You know what will happen if someone got a red notice Uzumaki…"

"Back off!" Naru said bravely.

"No one can stop us!!! The guy student said as he going to charge at them but stop when someone hold his collar throwing him aside.

"OOuch… what was…

"Leave them alone…"Neji said

But Neji-sama…

"I said LEAVE THEM ALONE!".neji surprisingly shouted.

Naru look at him in wide eyes.

With that all of the students cleared and when they are out of sight.

Neji kneeled down beside naru offering his hand. "Are you ok?" neji asked

"Um…Yeah…I'm alright…" naru said

Sasuke cannot take to look at them anymore. he approach them. "What the hell do you think you're doing neji." Sasuke said looking at neji emotionlessly.

"Sasuke didn't you had enough? She is a girl…

"I don't care…I gave her a red card because I want to so back off…sasuke said glaring at neji.

"Then if you don't stop this I will definitely protect her."

"Protect her? So let me asked you how far you will go just to save this girl…" sasuke asked neji.

"Can you just shut up Uchiha!"

"Shut up commoner I'm not talking to you…so neji answer me…"

"Whenever she needs me…"

"Well that's it…neji… were through… don't ever talk to me…" sasuke said as he walk away from them.

"Sasuke your not this serious are you? Hey!! Shikamaru and gaara run after sasuke.

"What was that all about naru…" kiba asked naru having no clue of what is happening.

"Let's go?"

"Eh…"

"I'll help you clean yourself…" ino said smiling at her.

Rest room:

"Here… wipe your face use this…"

"ah…thank you…" naru said taking ino's handkerchief.

"Eh…_Channel?_ Um…no I'm alright Ino-san…this thing is very expensive and giving me this will…

Ino shook her head. "No…don't think like that…well…let me wipe your face ok? You know naru-chan this is the first time I saw neji this concern especially to other girl. I think he likes you…"

"No…It's not true…"

"No…I'm telling you the truth… he even likes you…" ino said winking at her.

* * *

**REVIEW!!!**


	10. The force kiss

**HANA YORI DANGO: NARUTO STYLE!**

* * *

**Summary:**

**Naru Uzumaki,a working-class girl,attends an elite escalator school Konoha high. populated by children and older youths from rich,high-society is the "weed"of the school,surrounded by all the rich kids, including the"Flower Four" F4**

* * *

**Note: thank you minna-san!! For reviewing! This is chapter ten for you guys! Please enjoy reading.**

* * *

**CHAPTER TEN: FORCE KISS**

* * *

"_OOuch… what was…_

"_Leave them alone…"Neji said_

_But Neji-sama…_

"_I said LEAVE THEM ALONE!".neji surprisingly shouted._

_Naru look at him in wide eyes._

_With that all of the students cleared and when they are out of sight._

_Neji kneeled down beside naru offering his hand. "Are you ok?" neji asked_

"_Um…Yeah…I'm alright…" naru said_

_Sasuke cannot take to look at them anymore. he approach them. "What the hell do you think you're doing neji." Sasuke said looking at neji emotionlessly._

"_Sasuke didn't you had enough? She is a girl…_

"_I don't care…I gave her a red card because I want to so back off…sasuke said glaring at neji._

"_Then if you don't stop this I will definitely protect her."_

"_Protect her? So let me asked you how far you will go just to save this girl…" sasuke asked neji._

"_Can you just shut up Uchiha!"_

"_Shut up commoner I'm not talking to you…so neji answer me…"_

"_Whenever she needs me…"_

"_Well that's it…neji… were through… don't ever talk to me…" sasuke said as he walk away from them._

"_Sasuke your not this serious are you? Hey!! Shikamaru and gaara run after sasuke._

"_What was that all about naru…" kiba asked naru having no clue of what is happening._

"_Let's go?"_

"_Eh…"_

"_I'll help you clean yourself…" ino said smiling at her._

_Rest room:_

"_Here… wipe your face use this…"_

"_ah…thank you…" naru said taking ino's handkerchief._

"_Eh…__Channel?__ Um…no I'm alright Ino-san…this thing is very expensive and giving me this will…_

_Ino shook her head. "No…don't think like that…well…let me wipe your face ok? You know naru-chan this is the first time I saw neji this concern especially to other girl. I think he likes you…"_

"_No…It's not true…"_

"_No…I'm telling you the truth… he even likes you…" ino said winking at her._

* * *

"Sasuke are you really sure about this? Shikamaru asked sasuke for the tenth time now. "Do I look that I'm joking shikamaru? Neji said it himself… his helping that commoner I already told him that not to interfere but his still protecting her. Sasuke said while drinking his wine.

Gaara sigh as he stand up he had enough of this he really needs to join the conversation. "Sasuke you really need to realize this… your getting harsh for a girl like her so that's why neji is saving her."

Sasuke glared at gaara. "What did you said? His saving her from me? Cut the crap! I already decided no one will talk to neji because I said so. And If you do I will remove him from F4."

"Sasuke your so childish" shikamaru said

"Shut the fuck up shikamaru your not my brother in law to give me that crap." Sasuke said breaking the glass of wine at the floor.

"This is hopeless…" shikamaru sigh.

"We only need to do is Talk to neji so sasuke and him get reconcile I can't let this happen… I never think f4 will be disbanded just because of this petty argument." Gaara said while shikamaru just nodded agreeing on what gaara just said.

* * *

**Uzumaki Residence**

* * *

"Tadaima!" naru said in low tone. She's tired and sleepy her body hurts because of running non-stop. "_This is Uchiha's Fault! If he didn't give a red card to kiba this will not happened."_ Good thing ino help me…

* * *

**Flash back:**

"_Naru can you attend my party This coming Friday."Ino asked naru while smiling_

"_Well yeah… I'll be glad to…" naru said returning her smile._

"_Well…I'm expecting you to be their naru…let' go neji?_

"_ok…let's go…"_

**End Flash back**

**

* * *

**

"Hey naru! How is your night? Her father minato asked her enthusiastically

"Tou-san… nothing happened it's just the usual…" naru said in tired tone.

"Naru sorry but can you buy me some vegetables at the night market? I'm preparing our favorite Miso ramen… kushina said while smiling at naru.

"Huh? Miso ramen? Really mom? Ok I'll buy! Naru said eagerly when her mom said she is cooking miso ramen for dinner her eyes flashed happiness and she cant help biut smile.

"I'll be back shortly mom! Dad!

* * *

**At Yamanaka Mansion**

* * *

**Garden**

Ino and Neji is drinking their tea while watching the horizon at the sky.

"Say neji what do you think of naru? Ino asked neji looking at him intently.

Neji look at ino. "What do you mean?"

"I saw how you protect her… you like her don't you?

"Yes… But as a friend…" neji said plainly drinking his tea once more.

"Neji…I need to tell you something…" ino said theirs seriousness in her voice.

"What is it?

"I'm going after my party next week."

"What?! Neji said standing up.

I"I'm sorry for not telling you neji but I need to go…I'm going to france at Saturday to pursue my dream to be a lawyer and be independent. Ino said

"You're always like this ino… your deciding on your own even though you will hurt all the people who loves you…" neji said angrily.

"But neji you need to understand me!" ino said pleading to neji

"I had enough understanding you." Neji said leaving ino behind him.

"Wait neji!"

* * *

**At the way**

* * *

Naru sigh. "_How can we eat ramen for dinner if the groceries here are already closed…damn owners! Don't they know that it's too early for them to close up their store_." Naru whispered to herself angrily. "Oh…It's raining…

Suddenly she stops on her tracks when she heard two voices she hide herself so no one can see her eavesdropping and when she look and take a glimpse of two people arguing her eyes widen in surprise there are they neji and ino soaking wet because of the rain.

"I'm sorry if I don't tell you that I'm going back to France earlier than you expected but please neji believe me I never intended to hurt your feelings." Ino said while crying.

"You know I care for you ino and I…" ino hug neji from behind him. "I'm really sorry… neji…"

Naru can't understand what she feeling right now… she just found herself walking under the rain going home… her appetite was gone… together with her heart…

* * *

**AT THE FIRE EXIT: **

* * *

Naru sigh. "I really hate this feeling…" she said with closed eyes.

"What did you hate?" the familiar voice asked her when naru opened her eyes she saw neji seating at the edge of the terrace of the fire exit looking at her.

"Um… well um… it's nothing…" naru said stuttering while faking her smile.

"Uh…ok ah… naru"

"What is it?" naru said looking at the beautiful view above her. **(referring to the sky)**

"Ino want you to attend her party tomorrow can you come?" neji said while looking at the sky.

"Well yeah… count me in…"

"If it's that the case here…" neji handling her the invitation for the party.

"Thank you…"

"Ok…bye…"

"Bye…_Neji-Kun…"_

* * *

**At ginger and Fiona's view**

* * *

"This is going to be your end… bitch…" ginger said as she off her video cam at her hands.

"Let's go ginger I can't wait to watch sasuke-sama's reaction." Fiona giggled happily

* * *

**At the school hall: **

* * *

Sasuke is currently walking down the hall when ginger and Fiona approach him.

"What do you want ugly. Sasuke said emotionlessly.

Fiona and ginger twitch. "_Ugly?"_

"Uh well never mind the _ugly_ thing… sasuke-sama you need to see this." Ginger said opening her cam and make sasuke watch the video that she got just earlier.

When sasuke watched the whole scene at the video cam he can't help himself but to clench his fist in anger. He get the video cam harshly at Fiona's hold and break the cam into pieces.

"HEY! THAT CAM IS LIMITED EDITION THAT I BOUGHT AT NEW YORK WHY DID YOU DO THAT! Ginger whined as she kneeled down picking up the pieces of her camera at the floor…

"_**That damn girl she will pay for this…"**_Sasuke thought angrily.

* * *

**Fire Exit: **

* * *

"Oh well… I need to attend my English subject now…" naru sigh picking up her things at the floor but when she's going to stand up straight she notice two pair of elegant black shoes in front of her. She quickly stands straight to look at the owner of the shoes. It turns out to be **SASUKE UCHIHA** the man she hate the most!

**Naru look at sasuke's face she felt weird because sasuke looks like his really angry about something. Naru glared at him. "What's wrong with you uchiha?" she said but no reply from sasuke.**

**Naru gave up waiting for his answer and walk pass to him but sasuke grab her shoulder back down. "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT UCHIHA!" naru said bravely but in her mind she's scared this is the first time she sees sasuke this angry.**

**"**_What is wrong with him? For all I know… I didn't do anything to him… but do I? what the heck is happening with this guy?"_ **naru thought as she panic inside her mind.**

**Sasuke grab the collar of naru's blouse upwards. Naru started to stuggle "Wha…what do you want…let go of me! Naru said her fear enveloping her whole senses. "You'll pay for this…" sasuke said angrily**

**"What do you want from me? I never do anything to you! Naru said bravely**

**"I can't breath let go! Hey are you deaf I said let go I can't… naru was cut-off when sasuke press his lips on hers. She's really scared now. She tried to struggle but no avail sasuke is stronger than her. Her fear doubled when sasuke tore the sleeves of her blouse revealing her bare shoulder.**

**while pressing his lips to her. His trying to open her mouth so he can deepen the kiss. Sasuke is too angry to notice that naru is crying in fear. But he stop when he felt a moisture on his face he stop kissing her and turn to look at her and when he did. He saw her crying. Naru's lips is swollen because of he force a kiss from her. Naru bit her lips to silence her cry. Sasuke slowly let go of her.**

**Sasuke felt guilt. "**_Damn you sasuke**!"**_** his anger cloud his mind and he does not even listen to her pleas… sasuke take off his leather jacket and put it to naru's body.**

**"I'm sorry…I will never do this again…" sasuke said leaving naru behind.**

* * *

**TBC…**

* * *

**WHAT CHA THINK GUY'S? SIGH 6 PAGES IN A ROW!!!!**

**I'M SOOO TIRED! REVIEW GUYS!**

* * *


	11. The Party and the sudden departure P1

**HANA YORI DANGO: NARUTO STYLE!**

* * *

**Note: this is the chapter eleven enjoy reading! In addition, hey! Kindly vote at my poll you can see it at my profile.**

**Help me decide who will be sasuke's fiancée. Will it be hinata? Fem haku? Tenten? Or much better if it's a OC? Decide for me ok?!**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own naruto neither the hana yori dango storyline.**

* * *

**Chapter 11:****The party and the sudden departure part (I)**

* * *

Off to a night on the town, the welcoming party for ino takes a turn to

current events. Ino is glad to see her 'boys' growing into such nice,

handsome men, but worries that the two youngest, sasuke and neji are loveless.

Making trouble, as always, Gaara mentions that sasuke has a little 'virgin

girl' who's holding his constant interest,Naru Uzumaki. Breaking out of his

Naru Uzumaki-inspired reverie, Sasuke retaliates with mock hostility against

Gaara for such a thoughtless and oh-so-untrue comment.

* * *

That night naru went home late she tried to forget what happened earlier at school. Sasuke just tried to rape her. Naru scratched her head in frustration "_Why would he do that In the first place? I can't really understand why?"_

"Naruuuu!! Kushina called naru's attention. "Mom…what's wrong?" naru stand up to look at her mother.

"Naru take a look at your dress it's so beautiful." Sakura beamed

"Wow…it looks great… naru said not to lively.

"What's the matter naru? Are you sick or something? Sakura asked her bestfriend

"Don't worry I'll be alright…" naru said faking her smile

"Tomorrow is ino's birthday party and I wonder what she's going to say more importantly. Sakura said cupping her chin in wonder.

* * *

**PARTY**

* * *

_Moving on, the boys point out that Neji is no longer loveless, now that ino _

_has come home. Neji's uncharacteristically loses his temper at such mocking, _

_demonstrating his high-strung passions in spite of his words. Fulfilling her _

_long-time role, ino calms neji with gentle caresses and kindly words_

"Wow…naru all of the people here is too glamorous!" sakura said in amazement

"_Sakura shut up already… they can hear you_…" naru whispered to her

"Look! Naru he is Ishiyama kaito my long time crush!!! His the leading men at ninja tactics! Sakura said in awe. "Naru!!! I need to get his autograph! Before naru can complain at sakura's fascination her pink haired friend already gone. She just sigh in defeat "Sakura will never change a bit…"

"I don't know that you will be this beautiful when you dress like that."

Naru look back at the owner of the voice and it turn out to be gaara with shikamaru and sasuke tugging along with him. They are wearing a tuxedo and they look good with it. "Um… thanks…" naru cannot look at sasuke because of what he done to her. Well of course sasuke is too… their situation is way too awkward.

"So did you met ino already? She is looking forward for your presence…" shikamaru said

"Um…really…"

Suddenly all the people started to squeal and giggle while shouting out Ino and Neji's name… and their she is naru looking at the couple while walking down the aisle of her mansion. "_She's really beautiful…no wonder neji love's her…"_naru thought minutes later she decided to go at the garden and stare at the clear blue swimming pool. She sigh "Uh…it's so…irritating…"

"Irritating? Is that because you can't get neji-sama's attention?

Naru look back at the direction of the voice. Her blood boil "These two maggots really doesn't know how to stop."

"What did you say!!!" ginger snap yelling at naru.

"You commoner! You're nothing to us here… just go!" Fiona said before she push naru.

Naru just find herself being push down the pool.

**_SPLASH!_**

All of the people turn to look at the direction of the noise including ino and the F4.

"It's naru…"Ino looking at neji. Neji sigh as he take off his coat and jump in at the pool helping naru to reach the edge of the pool.

Sasuke just watch the two with some unexplained feelings. Deliberating inside his heart

"Naru you alright…"Ino kneeled down beside naru eyeing her with worry in her eyes.

Naru just nodded at her smiling but she is soaking wet. "Let's go…naru I will help you dress up…" ino guided naru to her room.

Shikamaru tap sasuke's shoulder. "Are you alright bro? relax bro…"

Sasuke glared at him. "Shut up…"

* * *

**At ino's room:**

* * *

Ino lend naru her dress. It's pink and it has a pink fur at it's shoulder. (_**just imagine the pink dress that geum jan di's wearing at seo jin after the accident at her wonder woman's costume.)**_

Ino kneeled down in front of naru and show her a beautiful white and gold heels. "Hey…it's beautiful ino…" naru smiled down at ino.

"Yeah…and your wearing this…" ino said returning her smile.

"But ino are you sure?"

"You know someone told me…these heels can led you at your true love…and happiness that you can experience at this world…

"Thank you…Ino…"

* * *

**Back to the party:**

* * *

All of the people look in awe at naru well including sasuke… they need to admit that naru is beautiful…she really do…

"So…neji are you not going to dance naru?"

Neji take out his hand inviting naru to dance with him… as she accept his invitation neji led her at the dance floor. A slow and romantic song played at the background. Naru was in heaven she can feel it… she is so happy to say at least… she wish this feeling will never end.

"Hey what is wrong with you sasuke…" gaara asked sasuke.

"Nothing…" sasuke said walking away...

"Hey! Where you going?!"

"None of your business shikamaru."

"What was that all about?"

"Just don't mind him…" gaara said

"I…everyone I want to tell you something… tomorrow night I will go back to France to pursue my dream…to be a lawyer at public firm…and I just to see you all guys before I go…"

Neji and naru stop dancing. Neji look so sad and naru can't help but to feel sorry for him.

* * *

**At the garden beside the pool**

* * *

"DAMN! This is irritating! That damn girl surely enjoying her dance with neji! Aah damn… sasuke said angrily as he kick the wooden table and chair in anger. After that he seat at the floor clenching his fist…he didn't know that a single vermin flying towards him and stayed at his shoulder. Slowly he look at his shoulder when he felt something moving at his coat and when he do. He started to panic**… YES… THE ALMIGHTY SASUKE UCHIHA PANIC** in single bug in his coat as he struggle to get it off him. He fell down at the pool soaking him. But that's not the only problem. **HE DOES NOT KNOW HOW TO SWIM!**

* * *

**With naru**

* * *

Naru sigh after her dance with neji she hurriedly went to exit. She wants to run away from her problem…_ino is leaving neji alone here again_…

Suddenly she heard someone shouting for help and a splash of water can be heard too. She hurriedly went to the pool side their she saw sasuke his drowning. She does not have a choice but to jump in the pool and save him.

* * *

**At the party:**

* * *

**EVERYBODY! IT'S UCHIHA-SAN! HIS DROWNING AT THE POOL OUTSIDE!**

Everybody hurriedly went to the pool side but only to see naru already saved sasuke. Both soaking wet

"Hey! Uchiha wake up! Oi!! "_What should I do oh…I don't want to cpr him! But arrgg…"_naru decided to give him a cpr. F4's fan girl protested in silence when they saw naru kissing their sasuke. but in reality naru just giving her a CPR.

Naru's going to give him another air so sasuke can breathe but suddenly sasuke opened his eyes while smiling widely at her. She slapped him.

While shikamaru and gaara just laugh when they saw sasuke smiling.

Sasuke sat up glaring at naru. "What is wrong with you!"

**"JERK!"** naru said stomping as she walk away.

* * *

**HEY! DONT FORGET TO LEAVE A REVIEW AND VOTE!**


	12. The Party and the sudden departure P2

**HANA YORI DANGO: NARUTO STYLE!**

* * *

**Summary:**

**Naru Uzumaki,a working-class girl,attends an elite escalator school Konoha high. populated by children and older youths from rich,high-society is the "weed"of the school,surrounded by all the rich kids, including the"Flower Four" F4**

* * *

**Note: Hey! Thank you for all the reviews! Ehe I am so happy. And don't forget to vote you can see it at my profile. **

**Who will be sasuke's fiancée? Hinata? OC? Tenten? Female Haku? Or Karin? Hey! Please decide for me. XD **

* * *

**CHAPTER 12: THE PARTY AND THE SUDDEN DEPARTURE (2)**

* * *

**Neji…Neji is mad at her… because he saw me kneeling down at Ino begging her not to go…begging her not to leave neji for France. Why do not the fight for her if he really love her neji will stop ino from leaving him. But he didn't do anything. I wish neji will realize that all I said to him is right.**

"_Why you did that for! I didn't brought you here just for you to beg and kneeled down on her! Ino is not that kind of girl that will back out on her words! If she decided to do a thing she will do it even it means sacrificing all of her happiness." Neji said angrily at naru._

_Naru is in tears she didn't know that neji will get angry at her just because of what she did for him. "But neji I just want to help you!"_

"_I DON'T NEED YOUR HELP!" _

"_IF YOU REALLY LOVE INO YOU WILL STOP HER FROM LEAVING! I THOUGHT YOU LOVE HER! IF YOU REALLY DO LOVE HER WHY YOUR LETTING HER GO EASILY! DON'T LET HER GO IF YOU REALLY LOVE HER!" naru shouted back at him._

* * *

**TOKYO NARITA AIRPORT**

* * *

**The F3 is waiting for ino's departure well naru is their too. All of them is really anxious about neji not going to come **

**To see ino leave for France. "Will you stop pacing back in forth gaara." Shikamaru said in bored tone.**

"**Neji needs to go here." Gaara said worriedly**

"**Just let him be." Sasuke said leaning at the wall with both arms around his chest.**

"**Uchiha why you're always like that! So heartless." Naru said glaring at sasuke.**

"**You don't understand blondie neji is…" sasuke was cut off when ino talk.**

"**It's alright naru…guy's I really need to go now."Ino said looking them.**

"**Can't you wait for neji?" naru asked ino hopefully ino will agree with her.**

**Ino approach naru and put her hand on naru's shoulder. "Thank you for your concern naru but I really need to go this is for my dream and I will pursue it even without neji." Ino said sadly **

_ ATTENTION FOR ALL PASSENGERS OF FLIGHT JAL178 READY FOR DEPARTURE_

"**Well guys I really need to go thank you naru for going here…"**

**Naru just nodded with teary eyes.**

"**We'll see you soon ino…" Gaara and shikamaru said smiling at her.**

**Ino smiled back. "Thank you guys…um sasuke try to talk and reconcile with neji ok?**

"**Yeah whatever." Sasuke said not caring of what ino just said tone. **_"But how about my pride?"_

"**Bye see you!" **

"_Well now what… ino is gone leaving neji behind."_

**Naru squeeze her eyeshot. "**_neji will never come…"_

* * *

_**FLASHBACK**_

* * *

_Why you did that for! I didn't brought you here just for you to beg and kneeled down on her! Ino is not that kind of girl that will back out on her words! If she decided to do a thing she will do it even it means sacrificing all of her happiness." Neji said angrily at naru._

_Naru is in tears she didn't know that neji will get angry at her just because of what she did for him. "But neji I just want to help you!"_

"_I DON'T NEED YOUR HELP!" _

"_IF YOU REALLY LOVE INO YOU WILL STOP HER FROM LEAVING! I THOUGHT YOU LOVE HER! IF YOU REALLY DO LOVE HER WHY YOUR LETTING HER GO EASILY! DON'T LET HER GO IF YOU REALLY LOVE HER!"_

* * *

_**END FLASHBACK**_

* * *

"**So neji will really never come to see ino go."Shikamaru said disappointedly **

"**Who said I will let her go?" said the voice **

**All of them turn to look at the direction of voice only to see neji smiling at them.**

**Naru clenched her fist before approaching neji. "WHY DON'T YOU FOLLOW HER! DO YOU REALLY LOVE HER?!" **

"**Easy…I'm here to follow ino … I will never let her go…" neji said showing them his ticket and passport.**

**Shikamaru and gaara pat neji's back while grinning, "This is what I expect with our bro…"**

"**You rascal you're deciding without telling us…" Sasuke said**

"**Sasuke… bro…I'm sorry…" neji said**

"**No I should the one who say sorry…I'm sorry neji…"sasuke said swallowing his pride**

"**Hey this good! Neji and sasuke already reconcile." Gaara said smiling**

"**What make you change your mind neji?" shikamaru asked out of the blue.**

**Neji didn't answer shikamaru but he approach naru closing the gap between them.  
"Thank you for making me realize that ino is worth fighting for…thank you really…**

"**It's nothing….I" naru was cut off when neji lean down to her level giving her a peck on her forehead.**

**The f2 is surprise of what neji did especially sasuke.  
**

**

* * *

**

**At the side of RUNWAY:**

**

* * *

**

**F3 and naru looking at the airplane while taking off. **

**"Well let's go… sasuke just follow us ok…" shikamaru said with gaara tugging along with him.**

**Sasuke and naru is the only one stayed.**

**Sasuke approach naru. "What the hell… what is wrong with you…" naru said **

**"You… let's have a …._WHOOOOOSH _naru blinked she didn't hear sasuke just said because of another plane who take off.**

**"What did you said?" naru said having no clue of what sasuke just said.**

**"It's your fault not hearing me…but remember don't be late or else you're DEAD. Sasuke said leaving naru behind him.**

**

* * *

**

**Curious of what sasuke said??? Well you need to tune in and wait for another chapter to be upload… XD but before I reveal what sasuke just said Well at least REVIEW!!!!**

**REVIEW!**


	13. The Date Part 1

**HANA YORI DANGO: NARUTO STYLE!**

* * *

**Summary:**

**Naru Uzumaki,a working-class girl,attends an elite escalator school Konoha high. Populated by children and older youths from rich,high-society is the "weed"of the school,surrounded by all the rich kids, including the "Flower Four" F4**

* * *

**Note:** **Who will be sasuke's fiancée? Hinata? OC? Tenten? Female Haku? Or Karin? Hey! Please decide for me. XD**

* * *

**CHAPTER 13: The Date**

* * *

_F3 and naru looking at the airplane while taking off. _

"_Well let's go… sasuke just follow us ok…" shikamaru said with gaara tugging along with him._

_Sasuke and naru is the only one stayed._

_Sasuke approach naru. "What the hell… what is wrong with you…" naru said _

"_You… let's have a ….__WHOOOOOSH __naru blinked she didn't hear sasuke just said because of another plane who take off._

"_What did you said?" naru said having no clue of what sasuke just said._

"_It's your fault not hearing me…but remember don't be late or else you're DEAD. Sasuke said leaving naru behind him._

* * *

**LAST WEEK AT HANA YORI DANGO:NARUTO STYLE!**

* * *

_**Suspended in the strong arms of Hyuuga Neji, Naru can barely believe the **_

_**strange day's events. Neither, apparently, can Sasuke, who strides forward to **_

_**confront Neji on his unacceptable actions. To interfere with a red Note is to **_

_**defy the code set down by the F4's leader. In front of the assembled students, **_

_**Sasuke accuses Neji of letting his feelings for the 'poor girl' outweigh his **_

_**good sense. Threatening him with expulsion from the F4 and from school itself, **_

_**Sasuke Grab Naru and insists that Neji hand the girl over to him (for **_

_**further abuse, presumably). **_

_**Like a wishbone, Naru is held suspended by arms and feet between Hyuuga Neji**_

_**and Sasuke. The boys become more incensed as each refuses to yield, with **_

_**Naru yelping in pain at each tug. Finally, just short of breaking the girl **_

_**in two, they drop her to the floor atop poor battered Kiba. Sasuke warns **_

_**Neji to back off and peremptorily summons Gaara and Shikamaru,stalking out in a **_

_**huff. Shock follows shock as Ino leans over and offers to help Naru get **_

_**cleaned up.**_

_**Alone in the ladies' room, Naru converses with the muse-like Ino about **_

_**Neji's strange behavior. Both girls insist that the moody boy must be in love **_

_**with the other, but sharing a moment's honesty brings the two ostensible rivals **_

_**close together. Clean and redressed, Naru decides that she might truly like **_

_**this wonderful older girl. Spotting Neji in the hall causes Naru to break her **_

_**silent reverie and ask the question that burns in her mind. When asked why he **_

_**put himself at odds with his friend, Neji just shrugs off the affair, referring **_

_**vaguely to his own personal frustrations. **_

* * *

**Uchiha Mansion **

* * *

**Sasuke is currently lying down his bed while smiling at laughing on his own. The f2 Gaara and Shikamaru look at him as if his out of his mind. "Who will talk to him?"Gaara whispered at shikamaru's ear while looking at their friend. Shikamaru sighs and approach sasuke. Seating down beside sasuke at the edge of the bed. "Well sasuke tell us…what is wrong with you? Just tell me if you are going insane or not were worried about you…"**

**Sasuke turn to look at shikamaru with a glare. "Shut up shikamaru I'm just remember what itachi just told me…"**

"**and what Is that?" gaara said giving sasuke a curious look joining the two of his friends. **

"**Patience is a virtue…" sasuke smirk**

**Gaara and Shikamaru just left to look to each other.**

* * *

**At the cafeteria**

* * *

**Naru is eating her bento peacefully alone in cafeteria when sasuke approach her. Just before, she eats the last piece of her shrimp. "Sunday Ebisu Garden Place 1:00 sharp if you don't come your dead." Sasuke said before he walks out the cafeteria. **

**Naru look at sasuke's back with a curious look. "What the…Ebisu Garden Place? Sunday? **

**While the other students murmured and whispered to each other. "Uchiha-sama just…just…invite that commoner for a DATE!!!**

**NO FUCKING WAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

****

"

_What's with this people? Date? Cut the crap!_**Naru thought angrily**

* * *

**Sunday,Ebisu Garden Place**

* * *

**12:55 PM **

* * *

**A luxurious black Mercedes Benz stopped at the side of the road in front of the garden place. At the same time a guy with onyx eyes and raven hair hop out of the car. He wear a blue stripes polo shirt underneath his leather jacket. And an elegant black shoes. Sasuke smirk as he looks at his branded watch. "Hn…"**

* * *

**At the Arcade Center**

**5:30pm **

* * *

"**So are you going with that so-called uchiha sasuke the…notorious leader of F4 in a date? Sakura said busy while trying to get a stuff toy at a box-like machine. Naru snorted as she lean against the vending machine drinking her soda. "There is NO WAY! I am not gonna go there… in his dreams I'd rather date Ueno-san than him! I need a break why do I need to see him in Sunday Ooh give me a break!. Rolling her eyes in the process. " Naru…you should see him…what if his **_STILL_** waiting for you there. Well look it's raining hard outside don't you feel guilty." Sakura said **

"**Guilty? Me? He probably went home his not that stupid to stay out at this kind of weather."naru said in not-so-caring tone but deep inside she is beginning to worry for sasuke. **

**

* * *

**

**B****us stop:**

**

* * *

**

"_AARG… this is your fault uchiha! My conscience can't just ignore him."_

* * *

**Back at sasuke under the heavy rain.**

**Sasuke is still and currently waiting for naru. Both hand on his coat freezing because of the rain pouring down at him.**

**Suddenly he felt that the rain stop but at his spot only and when he look up to see who is giving him shelter through the rain there she is…the girl he had waited for almost 6 hours.**

"**YOU! I SAID DON'T GET LATE!" sasuke yelled at her.**

"**Who told you that I am going here!" she yelled back **

"**But you came…" sasuke retort back**

**Naru became speechless she doesn't know how to get back on his word. "GGRR…fine I'm just going! Stay here if you like Duck butt! Naru is about to walk away when sasuke stop her to do so by hugging her from behind. Causing her umbrella to fell off her hold soaking them with the pouring rain. For a mean time naru's world began to slow down and she didn't know why.**

* * *

_TBC…._

* * *

_**PART TWO WILL BE NEXT WEEK…I AM CURRENTLY AT WRITERS BLOCK AND I'M SOOOO DEPRESS RIGHT NOW! AAARG…HELP ME GUYS I'M SO FRUSTRATED! GRRR…. WELL REVIEW! SOME SUGGESTIONS WILL BE ACCEPTED ANY IDEAS YOU HAVE IN MIND! REVIEW PLEASE! BUT NO FLAMES! HUH?! I DON'T NEED IT! ALL FLAMES WILL BE SUE AND REPORTED AT WEB MASTER.**_

_**REVIEW GUYS AND HELP ME! AND DON'T FORGET TO VOTE AT MY PROFILE!**_

_**I DON'T OWN NARUTO OR THE HANA YORI DANGO STORY LINE. **_


	14. The Date part 2

**

* * *

**

HANA YORI DANGO: NARUTO STYLE!

* * *

Note: Thank you for reviewing and adding this story to your alert and favorite list. XD I am so glad! (Squeal) and please don't forget to vote at my profile…

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO**

* * *

**CHAPTER 14: THE DATE (2)**

* * *

_Back at sasuke under the heavy rain, sasuke is still and currently waiting for naru. Both hand on his coat freezing because of the rain pouring down at him. suddenly he felt the rain stop but only on his spot. And when he look up to see who is giving him shelter through the rain there she is…the girl he had waited for almost 6 hours._

_YOU! I SAID DO NOT GET LATE! Sasuke yelled at her_

"_And who told you that I am going here!" she yelled back_

"_But you came…"sasuke retort back._

_Naru become speechless she does not know how to get back on his word. "GRRR…fine I'm just going! Stay here as long as you want duck butt! Naru is about to walk away but sasuke stop her to do so by hugging her from behind. Causing her umbrella to fell of her hold soaking them with the pouring rain. For the mean time, naru's time began to slow down and she did not know why._

* * *

"**What the- don't touch me**! Naru said angrily as she shoves sasuke's hand off her then she quickly bend down to pick up her umbrella. As she walk away she can't help not to look at soaking wet sasuke her mind told her not to approach him again but her own body betrayed her to do so. She just found herself approaching the freezing-cold sasuke. "**Let's go…I treat you some coffee**." Naru offered sasuke turned to look at naru with a sharp eye. "**You better do commoner!"** sasuke said walking pass at the blonde girl. "**Um hey wait!** Naru check her wallet she only have 20 yen. And if sasuke went to a class café she is dead. "_UH! What happened to my head!_ She whined in her mind after deciding to follow sasuke. "**Hey wait! Come back here**."

**"Hey wait! Oi**! Naru yelled trying to get sasuke's attention she was out of breath that bastard is fast. "**What now? are you gonna treat me a commoner coffee now?"** sasuke said oh-so rudely. **"Hey! I am the one who is going to treat you so I am going to choose where I…"** she was cut-off when sasuke went inside the café building. "_Arrg that bastard!"_ **hey wait**!

* * *

**Inside the building:**

* * *

**"Hey! Why you leave me outside!"** naru said very irritated because of sasuke's attitude.

Sasuke look at her with a glare. "**Now what! You said you're going to treat me some coffee huh…is the commoner is NOT true to her word."** Sasuke said sarcastically.

"**You bastard!"**

**"What." **Sasuke glared back at her provoking her even further.

* * *

**FIRE EXIT**

* * *

Suddenly the waiter of the café stall approach them. But unfortunately for him he got yelled by naru and sasuke. naru storm off the place twisting the door knob of the fire exit. "**Hey wait a minute! Where do you think you're going!"** sasuke ask as he follow naru's every footstep.

**"Leaving…far away from you!"** naru said harshly

"**Uh…so now you're running away from your responsibility huh!"** sasuke retort back.

Naru turned to look up at sasuke with a glare. "**Responsibility? Cut the crap I am not the idiot one who waited under the rain."**

"**For your information Uzumaki I did that because I am so worried about you! Worried that you cannot make it because your involve at accident or what! So do not blame this idiot for being irresponsible!** Sasuke said. With that naru went silent. He waited for her. For six long hours and yet she has here being so rude on him. "Now what!"

_Yuuzukiyo kaodasu kieteku kodomo no koe  
Tooku tooku kono sora no dokoka ni kimi wa irundarou  
Natsu no owari ni futari de nuke dashita kono kouen de mitsuketa  
Ano seiza nandaka oboeteru?_

"**I'm sorry…let's go…I'll buy you some coffee." **Naru said softly. Sasuke look at her. "**You fucking should do that just moments ago!"**

**"Now…I'm sorry! Can't you just set aside your arrogance it's really pissing me off!"** naru said

"**Uuh! Yeah whatever!**

_Aenakutemo kioku wo tadotte onaji shiawase wo mitainda  
Ano kaori to tomoni hanabi ga patto hiraku_

Ikitaiyo kimi no tokoro e imasugu kakedashite ikitai yo  
Makkura de nanimo mienai kowakutemo daijoubu  
Kazoe kirenai hoshizora ga imamo zutto kokoni arundayo  
Nakanaiyo mukashi kimi to mita kireina sora datta kara

Naru tried to turn the knob of the door but it did not budge naru twist the door knob trying to unlock the door. She gasps "**Oh my god**!"

Sasuke look at her. "**What is the problem now?"**

**"The door…it's stuck**…" naru said looking at sasuke she is starting to panic.

**"Yeah now**." sasuke said he too try to unlock the door but it did not budge. "**Well it seems like we're stuck."** Sasuke said eyeing the door examining it.

"**What! No way! I can't be stuck with you**!" naru said scandalizing the very Idea. Sasuke glared at her. "**And you think I am happy?"**

**

* * *

**

**AFTER 1 HOUR**

* * *

"**HELP! HEY HELP! OPEN THE DOOR PLEASE!** Naru is now banging the door of the fire exit hoping somebody will open the door for them.

"**Will you shut up? No one will hear you at the other side because it's already 7:30 and the working hours are already finished."** Sasuke said irritably. Naru turned to look at sasuke who is seating at the floor. "**What should we do sasuke?"**

"**Nothing…just seat here and wait until morning…"**sasuke said coolly

"**How can you be this cool at this kind of situation?"**

**"What do you expect? Do you want me to bang the door like you did and shout for help like an idiot."** Sasuke said looking at naru's blue eyes.

"**Are you saying that I am idiot?"**

* * *

**AFTER ANOTHER HOUR BOTH OF THEM IS SEATING AT THE FLOOR TRYING TO BE COMFORTABLE.**

* * *

**"Oi…Commoner**…" sasuke called

Naru look at the person beside her. "**What?"**

"**Can I be honest with you**…" sasuke said shuddering because of coldness of the air at the fire exit.

"**Wha…honest? What do you mean by…**she was cut off when sasuke went to approach her she think that sasuke is going to kiss her because their faces is now close to each other but as their lips brush against each other sasuke passed out on her. Naru tried to suppress a blush and turn to look at sasuke. He passed out on her what was that all about. She tried to push him off her but when she attempt to do so, she felt hot. Sasuke has a fever and his trembling in cold. Naru remove her scarf and put it on sasuke's then she put sasuke's head to her lap as she look for a medicine for fever. Naru open the lid of her mineral water. "**Hey sasuke open your mouth**." Naru ordered as she hold sasuke's head up to make him take a medicine. **"Drink this…you have fever and I want you to drink this."**

"**NO way had my doctor said not to**…

"**JUST** **TAKE THE MEDICINE! BEFORE YOUR FEVER GONE OUT OF ORDER!"** naru yelled she does not know but she felt worried over sasuke. _Well it is her fault why sasuke stayed outside the rain._

"**You know you're crazy**." Sasuke said as he finished drinking and lay back at naru's lap.

"**Shut up…"**

"**YEAH RIGHT COMMONER**" sasuke said as he fall asleep.

"_Thank you for waiting…"_

_**Ikitai yo kimi no sobani chiisakutemo chiisakutemo  
Ichiban ni kimi ga sukidayo tsuyoku irareru  
Negai wo nagareboshi ni sotto tonaete mitakeredo  
Nakanai yo todoku darou kirei na sorani**_

Aenakutemo kioku wo tadotte onaji shiawase wo misetainda  
Ano kaori to tomoni hanabi ga patto hiraku

Ikitaiyo kimino tokoro e chiisana te wo nigiri shimete  
Nakitaiyo sorewa sorewa kirei na sora datta  
Negai wo nagare boshi ni sotto tonaete mitakeredo  
Nakitai yo todokanai omoi wo kono sora ni

* * *

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO AND THE HYD STORYLINE AND THE SONG ABOVE IS NOT MINE EITHER IT BELONGS TO IT'S COMPOSER AND THE ARTIST WHICH IS ITSUKA AI.**

**SONG ABOVE: PLANETARIUM**

**BY: OTSUKA AI**

**REVIEW PLEASE!**


End file.
